english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (649 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (613 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (598 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (492 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (476 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (475 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (469 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (458 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (455 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (444 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (442 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (425 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (413 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (409 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (396 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (391 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (368 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (364 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (363 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (356 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (343 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (342 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (341 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (337 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (335 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (335 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (334 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (318 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (311 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (311 VA titles) (British) #Kyle Hebert (307 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (300 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (293 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (293 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (292 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (287 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (284 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (279 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (270 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (258 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (257 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (256 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (255 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (254 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (254 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (254 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (252 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (242 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (237 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (237 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (236 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (235 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (235 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (229 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (229 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (224 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (223 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (223 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (214 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (211 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (210 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (208 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (206 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (205 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (205 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (205 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (204 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (202 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (201 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (200 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (192 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (192 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (191 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (191 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (190 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (189 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (183 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (180 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (179 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (175 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (175 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (173 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (173 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (173 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (173 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (170 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (163 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia